Only a fangirl would understand
by KAGOMEDOLL
Summary: Fangirls chasing after Sasuke and his handsome face and black raven hair. Shino, Gaara, And Chouji had a lot in common they were all handsomer than I, Rock Lee. One shot. Please review.


Chapter 1: Online users. One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, Ebay, or the anime store.

_These girls keep following me. I got to get away._

Sasuke was hiding behind a bush, panicing and breathing heavily as he ran away from thousand of online users wanting to grab him by the collar.

"Sasuke!" A girl cried out with a Sasuke keychain in her hand.

"Where are you?" Another girl cried out with a Konoha headband also found in a toy aisle found in a retail store.

Rock Lee was walking and saw thousands of girls sitting there with torches in their hands and millions of Sasuke items found on Ebay.

"What's going on." Lee dared to ask the girls.

"Where's Sasuke?" Two girls with blonde hair asked.

"Oh there he is behind that bush." Lee said pointing to the bush, feeling happy that he had helped.

"Get him!" all the girls said in unison.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled and ran away faster and faster.

_Oh no...I think they were fangirls. This was the second day these girls have been chasing him...and also the second day I helped them out. _

"Why can't I have any fangirls?" Rock Lee said.

Sigh.

Rock Lee walked in a public restroom to wash his face, but suddenly realized that Naruto was sitting inside the trashcan.

"What are you doing in there, Naruto?" Rock Lee asked the boy with whiskers and a half peice of chocolate chip cookie crumbles on his head.

Naruto breathing heavily and sweating his brains off replied, "Fangirls are after me. I see them everywhere! There's even a whole website known to me!"

"Wow, you're pretty lucky girls all around the world came all they way here, just to meet you." Rock Lee said smiling.

"Yeh, but it's kind of creepy; you know." Naruto said has he lifted his legs out of the trashcan and washed his hair in the sink.

"Well got to go." Naruto said as he walked out of the restroom area.

"There he his!" Three girls with Naruto action figures yelled out.

"Ahh! How did they find me here!" Naruto said and ran away.

"Wait come back Naruto!" The girls said running quickly to try and chase him.

Rock Lee stood there laughing to himself, and decided to walk to the park. As he walked he saw Chouji yelling and screaming his vocal chords out, with lipstick marks on his face.

_Even when he runs, he holds his potatoe chips._

Lee thought to himself, but then frowned seeing crowds of girls running after him. Lee just continued walking seeing Shino and Gaara hiding behind the trees with again...more girls running after them. Lee finally got to his destination and sat down at a wooden bench and started to look around him just glancing at the world, but then he saw a girl. She looked sad and gloomy. She was holding something, but Rock Lee couldn't see. So he decided to walk over there to see what was the problem.

"Hello." Rock Lee said to the girl.

"Hi." The girl said in a sad and weak voice keeping her head down, not even looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Why should I tell you?" The girl said still looking down.

"Well because I'm a friendly person." Rock Lee said and smiled.

"Well, I really like this one guy...you might know him. well I wanted to give him something; but I can't." the girl said clutching the object in her hand. Rock Lee stood there and leaned over the bench a bit to see what the girl was holding.

Rock Lee saw the object, he was shocked. He just stood there standing in front of the girl and did the best thing he could ever do for a person. Rock Lee patted her back.

The girl looked up and their eyes met. The girl was shocked herself. She hugged him with her arms tight around his waist. "Thank you," The girl said and walked away smiling bright as ever.

Rock Lee walked home and laid down on his bed, holding an object. This time he glanced at it one more time, to see that in his hand and in her hands at the time...was a Rock Lee plushie the only one in the anime store. Rock Lee just sat there smiling and hugging the plushie that a fangirl had given him.

**A/n: Thank you for reading. Reviews are deeply apreciated. **


End file.
